galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
BOOK III: 3200
3200 The conflict between Nul Nul and Shiss was still in progress when the USS IVANHOE , a heavy Cruiser was engaged and destroyed by Nul Nul forces, without provokation or warning. The Ivanhoe was on it’s way to the Klack hegemony part of Union space. Recent aggressive development between the Shiss and Nul Nul had brought them closer together and their spheres of influence collided almost exactly what the Union called the Corridor , a heavily travleled space line between Upward and Coreward. During the same week, a Shiss force attacked Roadhouse, a Union world inside the Corridor, because it was the only Union system between Upward Union space and Klack Coreward Union space , it was always a busy place with 4 class A space ports. Several civilian ships and almost a hundred thousand union citizens perished in Shiss Orbital bombardement. The Planet escaped total desctruction because a Union fleet arrived. No hails where answered , the Shiss continued their attack , the Union fleet engaged the Shiss contingent and destroyed it. Any attemnt to contact either the Nul Nul or the Shiss gouvernment failed. The Navy the sixth and seventh fleet into the Corridor, safe guarding shipping lanes and engage any hostile ships. The eight fleet advanced into Shiss space and retaliated , while a Taskforce under Admiral Stahl pressed into Nul Nul space. This Wild fire war as it was called , wasn’t taken very seriously on Union side and intitial battles barley made it into the main seqments of the major news networks. In 3300 a Shiss delegation travleled under the flag of truth to Pluribus. The Shiss controlled a sizeable seqment of space with areas in both the Upward and the Coreward sector. The reptilian species had a strict caste system, where the White Scaled Shiss headed by the First Nestling ruled abolsutley over the seven other casts. The Shiss that came to Pluribus where representatives of 45 star systems , those 45 systems the most distant and youngest colonies of the Shiss Empire. The Hardship of colonization and where the major workload was on the back of Purple Scale Shiss made the Colonial Shiss put much less emphasis on their caste system. Once the Colonies showed prospect, Green or blue scales of the upper castes moved in reaped the spils of the new worlds without sharing the workload or the benefits. This led to a revolt that eventually spread over 45 Shiss Colony worlds. The 45 worlds declared themselves independent of Shiss Prime or the rule of the First Nestling. the Main shiss empire threatened with force and declared the Colonists :”When encountered to be executed” One of the 45 Colony worlds had already suffered this face and was completely depopulated by orbital bombardement. The Representatives of the remaining Colonies applied for Union member ship and thus protection from the Union fleet. Their plea was heard and their membership accepted. Much to anger of the Main Shiss who now attacked with anger and fury. Neclecting their front with the Nul Nul. Several heated battles where fought over the 44 colonies some , costly but always with Union victory at the end. This led to the short lived Shiss- Nul Nul Alliance of 3205. Union fleets where surpised to find Shiss and Nul Nul fighting together. Stahl argued for unrestricted war and his motion was granted. Union fleets now penetrated deep into Shiss space, no longer stopping for landing operations but total planet destruction The Shiss betrayed the Nul Nul in a battle and caused the destruction of an entire Nul Nul fleet. The alliance ended almost instantly and it seemed the Shiss days where numbered. The first Nestling barley escaped the devastation of Shiss prime and was captured by Space Marines. The first nestling received a trial and was executed on the 45th colonist world. The remaining Central Shiss surrendered unconditionaly in 3245. New shiss space was called the Shiss Zone and expanded over a fraction of their old empire. By surrendering the Shiss accepted not to built space ships that carried weaponry. Any Shiss ship encountered with weapons after 3245 would result in the total extermination of the Shiss. While the Nul Nul where much harder to fight they transmitted a cease fire proposal, defining NUl Nul space and agreeing to stop any ventures outside that space. Peace once more returned to the M-O Galaxy Category:Fragments